A Moment Like This
by Beautiful-Me89
Summary: (UPDATED 11-15)Jeff and Trish are friends. Jeff loves Trish and Trish Loves Jeff. They both don't know that and they are keeping it from each other. They both don't want to ruin their friendship. But is not tell the right thing to do?
1. Friendship

A/N: Okay this is my first try at writing a fic and I'm just going 2  
  
write  
  
a little bit for now and then tell me what you think.........  
  
Title: A Moment Like This  
  
Author: ~SweetLips4u2luv~  
  
Rating: PG-13, For now  
  
Summary: Well don't have one yet cuz I'm writing it from the top of  
  
my head.  
  
Setting: N/A  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy, Trish, or any  
  
other superstar I happen to mention. They own themselves. . "A  
  
Moment Like This" belongs to Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Distribution: E-mail me first if you are going to share the story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~Trish's Locker Room~  
  
Trish was in her locker room getting ready for her Inter-gender tag  
  
match against Victoria and Stevie Richards. While she was getting  
  
dress there was a knock at the door. Trish went to go open the door  
  
and she saw Jeff Hardy and her heart just began to melt. She started  
  
to think about her and Jeff. You see Trish has had a major crush on  
  
Jeff for like forever, but her only problem is that she could never  
  
bring herself to tell him that. Trish finally snapped out of her  
  
dream when she heard Jeff calling her name. "Trish, are you okay?"  
  
ask Jeff. "Yeah I'm fine I just have someone, I mean something on my  
  
mind.," responded Trish "Oh". said Jeff, "can I come in?" "Oh sorry  
  
how rude of me you can come in." said Trish as she stepped aside so  
  
Jeff could come in. Jeff sat on her couch and then Trish sat down  
  
next to him.  
  
~Jeff's Pov~  
  
Damn she looks so good!! I wish I could just kiss those sweet  
  
looking  
  
pink lips of hers. Man I don't know why I have these feels for  
  
Trish.  
  
I mean yeah she's my friend, but the feelings I'm have for her are  
  
as  
  
more than a friend. She just looks so sexy I really just want to  
  
hold  
  
her forever. Man I really need to stop thinking about Trish like  
  
this  
  
she's my friend. But how can I not look at her she looks so good  
  
with  
  
her red shiny wrestling outfit on. I just want to jump on top of her  
  
and rip her clothes off.........................  
  
~Trish's POV~  
  
I wonder why Jeff is here? Well I don't really care why he's here  
  
anyway I'm just glad he is. I don't really know why I'm attractive  
  
to  
  
Jeff anyway. Hey don't get me wrong he's so handsome it's just I  
  
don't like a man on looks alone. Jeff is like the one of the  
  
sweetest  
  
guys out there. I mean he's smart, funny, caring, and a romantic.  
  
But  
  
I can't be thinking about him like this. It's just that me and Jeff  
  
have been friends for like 3 years and I just don't really want to  
  
do  
  
something that will ruin our friendship.  
  
"So, Jeff what's up?" asked Trish  
  
"What I can't talk to my best gal pal?" said Jeff  
  
Jeff (thinking): Yeah right Jeff you know that's why your really  
  
here.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that, I was just curious that's all." responded  
  
Trish  
  
"So, what are you doing right now?" asked Jeff  
  
"Why?" asked Trish  
  
"What, I can't ask a friend what's she going?" responded Jeff  
  
Jeff (thinking): You know damn well. I wish I could just tell her  
  
how  
  
I feel..  
  
//What if I told you  
  
It was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me?  
  
Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feeling  
  
That we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come here and now //  
  
"Well if you must know I'm getting ready for my Inter-gender tag  
  
match with Jazz we're going against Victoria and Stevie Richards."  
  
said Trish  
  
"Hey, if it's an inter-gender tag match shouldn't it be two men and  
  
two women"? ask Jeff  
  
"Well, yeah but hey I don't make the rules Vince does." said Trish  
  
"Well, I will let you finish getting ready talk to ya later Trish."  
  
said Jeff  
  
"Okay, bye Jeff." said Trish  
  
~Trish's POV~  
  
I know this might sound crazy but Jeff knew about my match already  
  
so  
  
why would he ask me. Jeff's my best friend and all but I just think  
  
he's werid sometimes..  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
Real smooth Hardy she knew that you knew about her match already she  
  
told you last night remember. I just hope she doesn't remember. I  
  
got  
  
to go find Matt cause I really need his help right now. I went to  
  
our  
  
locker room and he wasn't there so there was only one other place he  
  
could be..... Amy's(Lita) locker room. As I was on my way to her  
  
locker room I bumped into Adam(Edge) and he said he was looking for  
  
me.  
  
"Hey Hardy!!" said Adam  
  
"Hey Copeland!!" said Jeff  
  
"I hate it when you call me by my last name." said Adam  
  
"Well I really don't like people call me Hardy half the time and you  
  
don't see me complaining." responded Jeff  
  
"Okay then, I won't call you Hardy,Jeff." said Adam  
  
"And I won't call you Copeland, Adam." said Jeff  
  
"Well anyway where you heading?" asked Adam  
  
"I'm going to Amy's room to see if Matt is there cause I need to  
  
talk  
  
to him." responded Jeff  
  
"What do you mean if he's there, you know he is cause those two are  
  
joined at the hip." said Adam  
  
"Yeah, your right anyway see ya later Adam." said Jeff  
  
"Okay Bye Hardy, I mean Jeff." said Adam  
  
more 2 come 


	2. Girl Talk

A/N: Here's part 2. Please ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
~Back to Trish~  
  
While Trish was still getting ready for her match she heard a knock  
  
on her door and when she went to open it she say her best friends  
  
Amy. You see Amy and Trish weren't friends in the beginning. Amy  
  
always thought that Trish was the same as how her character acted on  
  
TV a bitch. Then Trish and she had a storyline to work on and after  
  
a while she got to know Trish better and they became great friends.  
  
"Hey Amy!" said Trish  
  
"Hey girl!" said Amy  
  
"I'm glad you're here Aimes" said Trish  
  
"Why is that?" replied Amy  
  
"Cause I need to talk to you that's why." responded Trish  
  
"About what?" asked Amy\  
  
"About Jeff." said Trish  
  
" What's up with him?" asked Amy  
  
"Well, you know how I feel about him? asked Trish  
  
"Of course, I do you tell me ever day, said Amy "how can I forget"  
  
"Yeah, your right, it's just that I don't know how much longer I can  
  
hide my feelings for him." said Trish  
  
" Damn, Trish this doesn't sound like a big crush anymore." said Amy  
  
"Amies, what are you trying to say?" asked Trish  
  
"Well, what I'm trying to say Trish is that I think you're in love  
  
with Jeff." responded Amy  
  
~Trish's POV~  
  
Amy doesn't know what she's talking about. Me in love that's just  
  
plain crazy. Yeah I think Jeff is the most handsomest man I ever  
  
met. I also feel that he is the one and I think has the most gorgeous  
  
green eye. I also think he and I were meant to be. Maybe just maybe  
  
I am in love with Jeffery Nero Hardy!!!!!!!!  
  
"You must be crazy Amy me in love with Jeff," said Trish "that will  
  
be the day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it was short but that's all I could come with. More to  
  
come. I just started school like 3 weeks ago so it's hard to keep up. I'll try to  
  
update as soon as possible. 


	3. Boy Talk

A/N: Hey I'm back and here with a new chapter. I bet ya'll thought I abandoned my story. Well, I had a big case of writers block. It's been almost a month now since I wrote this. Well I hope you enjoy this story. I want to try to make it a 5 or 6 chapter story. But I must warn you this chapter might be short.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
~Boy Talk~  
  
~Back to Jeff~  
  
Jeff was in his locker room getting ready for his match just like Trish he was talking to his brother. Jeff was glad to have Matt as a brother. I mean he's there when you need him and everything. He's just someone you can count on. Though sometimes he can be annoying and a complete ass. Jeff finally gets to Amy's locker room and sees Matt is there. Matt turns around when he hears footsteps and sees that it's Jeff.  
  
"Hey bro what's going on?" said Jeff  
  
"Hey, I'm great, and you seen great too." said Matt  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
In all honesty, Jeff is a total wreak. I mean he acts as if everything in his life is fine, and being his brother and all I know he's not.  
  
"Well, that's good to know." said Jeff  
  
"Well, anyway what brings you here little bro?" asked Matt  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
Well you know when Matt could be annoying and an ass? Well this is one of those times. I mean he could always tell when something is wrong with me and I hate that sometimes.  
  
"Well, If you must know." said Jeff  
  
"Oh, and I must." responded Matt  
  
While Matt says this Jeff rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well, I need to talk." answered Jeff  
  
"Well, I think I figured that out." said Matt " What about?"  
  
"Well, it's about Trish." said Jeff  
  
"What's wrong with Trish?" asked Matt all concerned  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her." responded Jeff  
  
"Then what about her?" asked Matt  
  
"Well, you know how I feel about her right?" asked Jeff  
  
"Yeah, you think she is a thing of beauty." responded Matt  
  
"Well yeah she's like an angel sent from heaven." said Jeff  
  
"Well, it sounds like my little brother is in love with Trish Stratus."said Matt playfully  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
Matt might have been joking, but I am in love with Trish. I mean who wouldn't be. She is everything you'll want in a girl. That's the problem though. She'll only sees me as a friend and nothing more.  
  
"Yeah, I love Trish with all my heart." responded Jeff in al seriousness  
  
"So, have you told her yet?" asked Matt  
  
"Hell no, Trish only sees me as her friend and nothing more." said Jeff  
  
"Well, you'll never know until you try." responded Matt  
  
"You know what I got a way to tell her and I'm going to do it tonight." said Jeff all excited  
  
A/N2: Well hat's it for now and stay tune for chapter 4: "Telling How I Fell". Well until next time and yes I know it was short.BYE 


	4. Author's Note

Hey you guys this is not chapter 4. I won't have it up until maybe next week. I have to right a Personal Statement thing for this college classes I will be able to take for 16 Saturdays and 5 weeks during the summer time I will live at the university and still take the college classes. I'm only in 9th grade and I have been recommend for this. I'm so happy!!!! Well, wish me luck. I hope to start writing chapter 4 by Sunday or Monday.  
  
Until We Meet Again,  
~Sweet Lips~ 


	5. Another Lame Authors Note SORRY

Hey you guys!!! I bet your wonder where in the world is chapter 4??? Well, I have done it yet. Please don't be mad at me. I know what I want this chapter to be about, but I just seem to form it into words. It's even harder for me now with school and all and I have to read all these different novels for my classes so it's really hard. But I will try to write some this weekend because I have time because I get to days off of school including the weekend because in New Jersey there's this teacher convention going on with is from Nov. 6th to Nov. 7th. So, I'll just give you a little spoiler of the next chapter.  
  
~PREVIEW/SPOILER~  
  
Trish finally has her match.  
  
Jeff finally lets Trish knows how he feels.  
  
Trish and Jeff finally start a relationship.  
  
Things later complicate their relationship.  
  
P.S. Well that's all I can tell you for now. I just want you to know that all of this may not happen in chapter 4. Well, I have to go now and again I'm sorry 


	6. Telling How I Feel

********AN: (tip-toeing)...DAMN you caught me. I was hoping you wouldn't see. I fear that you want to kill me. I know I haven't update in a while, but I try. This might be the last chapter if I can feel it into the point of this story. This chapter was very difficult to write, but I tried. So, if I decide to end the story with this chapter and you hate it you can flame me all you want, but flame me nicely (if that's even possible). In this chapter I will describe the match so forgive me if it bores you this was the only way I could write it. Well, after this story is done I might do a One Tree Hill that will most likely be a one-parter. Anyway enough of my rambling and me; on with the long awaited chapter 4 story.*********  
  
********************************************************************* Recap:  
  
"Well yeah she's like an angel sent from heaven." said Jeff  
  
"Well, it sounds like my little brother is in love with Trish Stratus."said Matt playfully  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
Matt might have been joking, but I am in love with Trish. I mean who wouldn't be. She is everything you'll want in a girl. That's the problem though. She'll only sees me as a friend and nothing more.  
  
"Yeah, I love Trish with all my heart." responded Jeff in al seriousness  
  
"So, have you told her yet?" asked Matt  
  
"Hell no, Trish only sees me as her friend and nothing more." said Jeff  
  
"Well, you'll never know until you try." responded Matt  
  
"You know what I got a way to tell her and I'm going to do it tonight." said Jeff all excited  
  
******************************************************************  
  
~Chapter 4: Telling How I Feel~  
  
Trish is behind the gorilla waiting for her music to hit. She is nervous as hell for this match. I mean who wouldn't be with Jazz for a partner. " I just don't trust her not one bit." thought Trish. Out of all people why did they give me Jazz? I would be happier with Jacqueline as my partner. Oh, well I can't do anything about it now.  
  
All of a sudden here music hits. Then she gets into her bitchy character mode, which she hates.  
  
Announcer: Coming to the ring weighing in at 163 lbs (A/N: I'm just guessing cause I couldn't find her exact weight) from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus.  
  
While Trish is walking to the ring she does her little bitch routine, but in a nice way. She finally makes it to the ring and does some warm-ups while she waits for her partner Jazz.  
  
Then Jazz's music hits and she makes her way to the ring  
  
Announcer: And her partner weighing in at 183 lbs (A/N: Like I said before just guessing) from New Orleans, Louisiana Jazz.  
  
Jazz does her thing and makes it to the ramp.  
  
Then Victoria music hits and her and Steven Richard come out.  
  
Announcer: Now, coming to the ring their opponents at a combined weight of 420 lbs (A/N: You know I guessed so don't even ask. Okay I know Steven weighs 220 lbs but I don't about Victoria) from San Bernardino, California your WWE Women's Champion Victoria and her partner from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Steven Richards.  
  
They also, do their thing and make it to the ring. Then the bell rings signaling the match has begun.  
  
~The Match~  
  
Trish and Jazz had a little trouble deciding who would start the match but Trish finally left the ring and Jazz muscled Victoria into the ropes. Victoria insisted Jazz did not intimidate her and she slapped Jazz but a hard right hand by Jazz sent the Women's champ to the mat.  
  
Victoria retaliated with a powerslam before pinning Jazz into the corner but Jazz stunned Victoria long enough to catch her with a dropkick in the small of the back. Jazz threw some jabs and dropped Victoria with a shot to the gut before making a hard tag to Trish and a series of clotheslines, a dropkick and a Chick Kick had the former 3-time Women's champion in firm control. Trish scored with a pair of knife-edge chops and caught Victoria with a boot to the face after Victoria reversed an Irish Whip but as she tried for a Victory Roll, Victoria countered it into a face buster. Victoria then hit a standing moonsault, but after Trish kicked out of her pin, the visibly frustrated champ stomped away at Trish on the mat and sent Stevie to the second rope as she primed Trish for an assault.  
  
However, Trish fought back and ran Victoria headfirst a little south of the border on Stevie and after an Irish Whip, Trish sent Stevie for a ride with the StratusFear. Victoria assaulted Trish from behind and sent her flying across the ring by the hair on two occasions before stretching Trish out across the second  
  
rope. Trish managed to move out of the way of Victoria's somersault leg drop and after avoiding a Bronco Buster, Trish pulled herself over to her corner but as she went for the tag, Jazz pulled back and headed back up the ramp, leaving Trish to fend for herself.  
  
Stevie snuck up behind Trish as she yelled for Jazz to come back and as she turned around, Richards greeted her with the Sky High! Victoria put the finishing touches on the Toronto native with the Widow's Peak for the three - count, but then it was clear she had other plans for her contender after the match. Stevie set Trish up for the Stevie-T and as Victoria set up a steel chair for Trish's landing pad - Jeff Hardy came down and made the save! Jeff caught Stevie with a double leg drop after avoiding a dropkick and although Victoria tried to make the save for her squeeze, Jeff backed Victoria into the corner. Stevie tried to attack from behind but Jeff avoided the contact and Victoria wound up as the recipient  
  
of a clothesline. After Jeff cleared Stevie from the ring, he eyed a prone Victoria and went upstairs for the Swanton Bomb! Stevie pulled Victoria to safety and the two headed back up the ramp then Jeff did likewise - after laying a lip lock on Trish!  
  
"What the hell just happened?" was all Trish said before she fell back on to the ring mat.  
  
*****A/N: Man, I'm tried from writing that chapter. I think that was my longest one yet, mostly because I wrote what happened in the match. I know I said earlier that this would be the last chapter I was wrong. I just can't stop writing. I have a feeling the next chapter will be interesting. Oh, yeah I know that chapter sucked, but now as I'm looking at it, I feel it was kind of a filler chapter. You might have to wait again for chapter 5. Please review and I don't get at least 5 reviews this story will stop and end here.******  
  
Until We Meet Again,  
  
~Sweet Lips~ 


End file.
